User blog:Kankermongool/Some serious stuff
Hello wikians It has been a while hasn´t it. Since march 2013 I have been terrorizing this wiki in a quest for some negative attention. That.. will be over. I am that person that can´t continue with something once he has ´gone all the wa, and yell yeah we went all the way yesterday. It was awesome. I don´t really understand Jorn´s motives and wheter he was serious about this blog, but that is ´his potje nat´. After 153 accounts (I counted them today) I am done. Classical Expendable, also known as CE or in a far away past 'father CE', has had his time. To be honest, I have not even been active here for the last 2 years; I don't know all these users. I just went by sometimes. I hope everyone has a greatfuture ahead of him or het. My new motto in life is; Don't let them make you crazy. Many people try to do that to eachother, intentionally or not. I hope I didn't make this wiki that crrazy. I thought Jella's poem was stupid, unless it was meant to be a joke. My last advice for everyone; don't take other people, life and especially the digital world, and especiallye especially a wiki and especially especially especially a wiki about ERB, not too serious. And then I am not even talking about a wiki about the ERB wiki, which I basically made by myself way back. Enjoy life; it is shirt; says a guy who studies history. Most people here obviously have some problems; like Night who if I am right was Espeon. Dude.. Also Ximena etc. That kind of stuff. That stuff is not a problem as long as you know you do it. I know I do it. I also know I will be remembered as the stupid troll, since most people met me like that. I hope some of you will also remember me different. Now some special messages 1. Meatholl; Thanks for the last oppurtunity. We'll keep in contact. 2. Piet. Ik ben blij dat je toch niet zo'n droogkloot was als ik dacht dat je was (soms). Succes verder :) 3. Left 4 Speed. Good luck bro. I promoted you to bureau during the attack but it didn't stay like that. 4. Firebrand/MysticalTricter; I also promoted you, since you are a nice person. You have a lot to handle in your life; keep it up, you'll get there sooner or later. Try to smile more. 5. Tesla; I never liked you and never will 6. Dragon, same for you 7. Skaterboy; You will be remembered 8. Devil; My master. I tried to honor you.. surpass you. I succeeded. I am the worst troll ever 9. Thevoiceofthevoiceless; stop being such a pussy around girls :) This is no insult 10. Wachow: I am sorry for disappointing you so much. You were cool, but sometimes you were arrogant or mean, I don't know what to name it. You neveer wanted to tell me how youwere doing.; probably because you had so much going on: ya kid and the girlfriend/wife? Good luck This was it, it have been a great 2.5 years. Good luck CE over and out. For good :) Fuck u Category:Blog posts